Question: Solve the equation. $ 10 = 8h$ $h =\,$
Answer: Divide both sides by $8$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{10}}{8}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{8h}}{8}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{5}{4} = \dfrac{\cancel{8}h}{\cancel{8}}$ $h = \dfrac{5}{4}$